Ivypool's Ambition
by xxfalling.failingxx
Summary: Bramblestar had died one tragic Leafbare, leaving his mate Squirrelflight to become the new leader of Thunderclan. Ivypool has been having a strange feeling ever since she had been named deputy. But no matter what it is, Ivypool is the deputy. This could lead to her being a savior. Or this could be the end of the clans as we know it. RATED T FOR VIONLENCE!
1. Prolouge

**Yeah... I wanted to do a fic about Ivypool... and this idea just popped into my head. So, here it is.**

* * *

Warm winds. Melting snow. Newly sprouted leaves the color of sweet love. Yes, it's Spring in the clans. The cats had gotten lucky this time around; the cherry blossoms had bloomed. This was the first time the clan cats had seen the pink leaves. All of Thunderclan believes they had bloomed to mourn the loss of Bramblestar. Bramblestar had lost his ninth life at the end of Winter when he fell through the melting ice into the freezing water. He had cried out a silent plea; but it was too late. No one was around to hear, and the hole he fell through happened to be the only weak point in the ice. As it grew later and later, the more worried Thunderclan got. Squirrelflight had sent out non-stop patrols throughout the night to search for the clan leader, but he was never found until the whole lake melted. Dovewing had found his body at the bottom of the lake when she was out getting water with her new apprentice Fernpaw. The mourning afterwards had lasted three days, as Bramblestar was a well liked leader and also because Squirrelflight had 'led' the mourning. This also meant her leader ceremony had been delayed, which did not go over well with the other clans. But finally, the ginger she-cat had received her nine lives, and now it was time for her to name the new deputy of Thunderclan.

"Thunderclan! Please join me under Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Squirrelstar called. The cats slowly left their dens and sat underneath Tallrock.

"Okay, um..." Squirrelstar mumbled. "Oh yeah! Okay... it is time to name Thunderclan's new deputy."

All of Thunderclan immediately perked up and all eyes focused on Squirrelstar.

"Great! Okay, uh... what do I say?" Squirrelstar said sheepishly. "I say these words before the spirit of Bramblestar, and I hope he and the rest of Starclan approves my choice when I say that Ivypool will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the lack of updating! Well, here's chapter one! Tell me what you think in the reviews! :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

"Me?" Ivypool said sounding shocked. Squirrelstar nodded.

"Yes, Ivypool. You. That is, if you accept."

Ivypool grew silent.

"Well... I have to think about it..." Squirrelstar motioned for Ivypool to follow her.

"Thunderclan, just a moment please." she said and led Ivypool to her den.

"Why would you choose _me_ to be deputy?" Ivypool asked.

"Well, you're a great fighter and isn't soft inside. Plus, you're the least likely to blow off your duties. Hah! Duties." Squirrelstar chuckled. Ivypool just stared at her paws.

"You'd also get to be leader one day," Squirrelstar points out. Ivypool looked up, her eyes wide. How could she forget about being leader?

"Well, Squirrelstar," Ivypool said quietly. Squirrelstar's ears drooped.

"I won't disapoint you."

Squirrelstar grinned wide and ran out of her den.

"The new Thunderclan deputy!" she yowled. Ivypool padded onto Tallrock beside Squirrelstar. The clan cheered.

"Ivypool! Ivypool!" they chanted. Ivypool looked down into the cluster of cats and spotted Dovewing, howling her sister's name to Starclan.

"Look!" Sandstorm called out from the elder's den. The whole of Thunderclan turned towards the elder's den, where the pale ginger she-cat was bent over something. Graystripe padded out from the den.

"It's a tulip!" he cried out. Thunderclan gasped. On the night that Ivypool had become the newest deputy, the very first flower of Spring had bloomed.

"Starclan congratualates you, Ivypool." Squirrelstar whispered.

* * *

 **Yeah, it's pretty short, but I had to end it at a good place, and I felt that line Squirrelstar said was the perfect ending for chapter one. R &R please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**YAY! Chapter 2! So... I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to my four reviewers! Yeah... four is kinda sad. But whatevs. As long as you four reviewers are enjoying the story, I happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Ivypool opened her eyes to see a dark and creepy place. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. She knew where she was. And she also knew she was dreaming. A mangled tom stepped out from the scraggly trees.

"Hello Ivypool. Congratulations on becoming deputy! So...when are you going to kill Squirrelstar?" he asked.

"I'm not going to kill Squirrelstar, Brokenstar. And... why am I in the Dark Forest?" Ivypool asked.

"I'm your new mentor." Brokenstar purred evily.

"I don't need-"

"Yes, you do." Brokenstar interrupted.

"For what? And why?" Ivypool asked.

"Well, I can tell you have potential, Ivypool. Great potential. Even greater than mine or Tigerstar's." Brokenstar explained.

"And I assume this potential is not good potential?" Ivypool sighed.

"Of course not. If it was, you wouldn't be here, now would you?" Brokenstar purred."Anyways, your potential. You have something greater inside you than any other Dark Forest cat ever. You, Ivypool, could take over the clans. Just imagine; your enemies, crouching beneath you... shivering in fear... and your rather annoying sister... fetching you anything you want anytime you want... and you. You, would be the most powerful! Have the most luxary! And... forget about just the lake clans! Go and take over Skyclan too! And the loners, rouges, and curious kittypets! Doesn't it sound great?" Brokenstar brushed his broken tail down Ivypool's spine, making her shiver.

"Yeah... it does sound great..." Ivypool murmured.

"Yes... yes! Just listen to me, Ivypool, and you will be living the dream!" Brokenstar said.

"Yes... yes... I'll listen to you..." Ivypool mumbled.

"Perfect..." Brokenstar said. He noticed that Ivypool's eyes were clouded over. He let out a small, evil laugh.

"Works like a charm. Every time..."

* * *

 **Little tiny cliffie there. So... WHAT IN THE WORLD DID BROKENSTAR DO TO IVYPOOL? Cookies to anyone who guesses ;3.**


	4. Chapter 3

**YAY! IT'S COOKIE TIME!**

 **The Tree That Fell Silently: (::)**

 **Congrats on being the only reviewer to guess! And the only reviewer to review on Chapter 2! So, you get a super cuddly, big-eyed, evil free Ivypool plushie! *Tosses* I'm glad you like the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

It was midnight. Ivypool slowly padded out of the warrior's den.

"Must... kill... Squirrelstar..." she mumbled. Dovewing peeked her head out of the den and gasped at the sight of Ivypool clambering up Tallrock to Squirrelstar's den. The pale she-cat raced over to Ivypool and dragged her down from Tallrock by the scruff of her neck.

"What in the name of Starclan are you doing?" Dovewing whisper-hissed.

"Must... kill... Squirrelstar..." Ivypool mumbled again. Dovewing's eyes grew wide.

"But why? Is this because you're depu- hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" the pale cat asked.

"Kill... kill..." Ivypool mumbled. Dovewing shook her sister around.

"Snap out of it! Do you _want_ to be like Tigerstar or Brokenstar?" Dovewing questioned. Ivypool grinned wide.

"Heh... heh... yeah..." she said a bit louder than before. Ivypool scrambled away from Dovewing and began to climb Tallrock again.

"Heh... heh... heh..." she laughed. Dovewing leapt up Tallrock and dragged her sister down again.

"Is this what you want?" Dovewing asked, her voice cracking.

"Kill... kill..." Ivypool mumbled.

"Well, if you must kill someone, then kill _me_!" Dovewing quickly said then shut her eyes tight, preparing for the feel of claws slicing her neck. She waited a few moments then slowly opened one eye. Ivypool was stumbling into Squirrelstar's den.

"No!" Dovewing hissed and ran to follow her sister. She quietly padded into Squirrelstar's den. Ivypool had a paw raised with her claws unsheathed. Dovewing grabbed Ivypool and pulled her out of the den.

"What has gotten into you?" Dovewing asked.

"Brokenstar..." Ivypool replied.

"Brokenstar?!" Dovewing gasped. She threw Ivypool down on her side and sat on her. The pale cat perked her ears up, trying to listen to the Dark Forest, although she knew very well that her powers were gone. She sighed and got up, grabbed Ivypool, and threw her off Tallrock. Ivypool closed her eyes for a long while. Then she slowly open them and looked up at Dovewing. The pale cat jumped down next to her sister.

"What happened? My back hurts like crazy!" Ivypool moaned. Dovewing smiled sheepishly.

"Brokenstar brainwashed you, or something. And I... never mind." Dovewing said.

"So... yeah. I was in the Dark Forest tonight. And Brokenstar is my new mentor, apparently." Ivypool sighed.

"Why?" Dovewing asked.

"Because I became deputy. He said I have greater potential than Tigerstar."

"Not good potential, then."

"Duh."

Squirrelstar yawned and walked out of her den.

"Dovewing, you saved me!" she exclaimed.

"W-w-what?" Dovewing spluttered and looked over at Ivypool.

"In my dream! I was dreaming that there was a gray tabby cat trying to kill me... actually, she kinda looked like you, Ivypool..."

* * *

 **Squirrelstar, you weren't dreaming. But it's better you don't know that, so go get brainwashed by Brokenstar. :P**

 **I'd like to give thanks to WolffrostTheMighty (sorry if I spelled that wrong) and The Tree That Fell Silently for being my only reviewers! I'm glad that you like the story ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in forever! This is a short chapter, because I'm in 1st hour Computers Class, and it ends in around 10 minutes :P**

 **Here's the newest chappie!**

* * *

Dovewing sighed. It was two nights after Ivypool had tried to kill Squirrelstar, and there was no sign of her trying again. Though, Ivypool's eyes were sometimes glazed over during the day. Dovewing was nervous and on the lookout for any hunger in her sister's eyes. Dovewing cautiously watched her sister hunt. She didn't want to be seen; she hadn't the slightest idea on what might happen to her if she was unlucky enough to be caught spying on her sister. Ivypool pounced towards her. Dovewing let out a gasp and closed her eyes. Wait... she should be dead by now! The pale she-cat slowly opened one eye. Ivypool was stabbing a mouse repeatedly with a claw. Dovewing let out a sigh of relief too soon. Ivypool's usually bright blue eyes were glazed over. By now, the mouse was flattened, bones crushed, blood splattered all over the ground around the limp body _and_ all over Ivypool's paws. She chuckled, staring at the long-dead rodent.

"That, my sister, will be Squirrelstar one day." Ivypool said, looking up at Dovewing, who stood tall and confident.

"I will not allow that! You will never kill another cat!" she huffed. Ivypool chuckled again. That small, evil chuckle melted Dovewing's heart. This was not her sister!

"You think you can stop me!" Ivypool laughed. She took slow steps that felt like forever to Dovewing.

"I will stop you." she told the scary-looking she padding towards her. Dovewing was shaking.

"Then I will have to do something about that." Ivypool chuckled.

"Wha-"

Ivypool pounced at Dovewing. With swift claws, she slit Dovewing's neck. She fell to the ground on her side.

"Anything you want to say, my sister?" Ivypool laughed.

"Ivypool..." Dovewing spluttered. "You are no sister of mine." And then she was gone.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Dovewing is dead.**


End file.
